


The Consequences of Video Games

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Miraculous One-Shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But kind of, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I guess????, Identity Reveal, Inspired By Tumblr, No Angst, One-Shot, Silly identity reveal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i think, not really romance, plantonic Marichat, whatever can be gen can be romance you pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Chat Noir likes Ultimate Mecha Strike III.How about that.





	The Consequences of Video Games

At first, Marinette couldn't help but feel annoyance for Chat. He kept showing up, which was baffling. Why would he want to talk to her? Well, she couldn't get rid him after the Evillustrator incident, all he did usually was talk with her about the day's adventures. Which she'd already lived through, thank you very much, not that he knew that though. But eventually, through a series of unfortunate events, she found that she actually enjoyed chilling with Chat Noir.

Her parents had gone out of town for a day, telling her to call them if she had any emergencies at all. Marinette hadn't had any problems, other than accidentally burning a batch of cookies when the leather-clad superhero had dropped in, throughly distracting her.

She huffed with annoyance and put the tray full of blackened and charred lumps of charcoal, the former chocolate chip cookies, down on hot pads, "Chat! Look what you did, now my cookies are burnt!"

He shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry, Purr-incess! I guess I can be pretty distracting." He leaned close but Marinette pushed him away lightly, finger on his nose, "Uh-uh, don't try that one with me, kitty cat."

Chat gave her a grin, "I'll help you make new ones?"

Marinette pouted for a second, eyes narrowing before she sighed, "Alright, come on." He fist pumped, "Yes! Cookies are the best." He gave her a more serious smile, "Thanks Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

By the end of that rather enjoyable evening, she realized for the first time how vividly green his eyes were, and that he looked strangely adorable with an accidental brush of flour on his nose.

It was only a few nights after that when she discovered Chat Noir liked video games. And not just any sort of games, but Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Marinette grabbed his hand and pulled him down the ladder from the balcony, "Come on, I love this game!"

He grinned widely, "I call the cat Mecha!"

"Of course you do. In that case, the Ladybug one is mine!"

They sat down in front of her computer as Chat Noir put a hand to his head dramatically, "Oh, I'm wounded! She prefers Ladybug over Chat Noir! The horrors!" He paused, "Even though Ladybug is the Cat's meow."

"Ha, ha."

Marinette did the password on her computer, the home screen automatically blinking on. Chat froze, mouth dropping. The pigtailed girl raised an eyebrow, eyes flicking from her Adrien Agreste-covered screen back to her partner quizzically.

"Holy cats is that _me_?"

She blinked, " _What?!_ "

He put a hand to his mouth, brows furrowing in embarrassment, "Heh heh, Oopsie?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the post of a Marichat fan that inspired it all.
> 
> "hey do you wanna play a video game”  
> “yeah let me turn on the computer”  
> “oh my god is that me”  
> “what”  
> “what”


End file.
